


Baking is Better with You

by JimandJasonWrite



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gay Josh Dun, Gay Tyler Joseph, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph One Shot, M/M, joshler - Freeform, tyjo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimandJasonWrite/pseuds/JimandJasonWrite
Summary: The one in which Tyler wants muffins and things get messy.





	Baking is Better with You

It was nice to be home. Nothing was quite as nice to the two boys as being snuggled up close on the couch watching mindless television. They loved being on the road, going to different cities every day and being able to see the world, but sometimes it was nice to just relax. Josh placed a gentle kiss on the top of Tyler's head, cuddling in closer to the younger boy.

"Hey Jish?", Tyler looked up at his husband with his big brown eyes.

Josh knew that look. He knew that Tyler wanted something that he was too lazy to do for himself. "Yes, Love?"

Tyler rubbed his stomach in a circular motion, "I'm kinda hungry. Could you make me something to eat?"

"Of course.", Josh nodded, not really minding his husband's request. He liked doing things for Tyler. "What would you like?"

Tyler squinted his eyes a bit, thinking about what he might be hungry for. A few moments passed before he spoke, "Muffins. Chocolate chip muffins."

Josh raised an eyebrow, "We don't have any muffins."

"Can you make some?"

"Tyler it's midnight. You really want me to make muffins right now?", Josh asked.

Tyler nodded, "I do. But if you don't want to make them I understand."

Josh rolled his eyes before moving Tyler and getting off of the couch. "You're helping." He held his hand out, smiling when an eager Tyler grabbed it and got up to follow him into the kitchen.

Josh scrolled through Pinterest on his phone, trying to find a decent muffin recipe that they had all of the ingredients for. Thankfully he always kept some chocolate chips in the pantry just in case Tyler got a sweet tooth. It wasn't rare for his husband to wake up in the morning and complain about wanting chocolate chip pancakes. Once he found a recipe he looked through the list of ingredients, grabbing the things he needed as he read them off to himself. Tyler sat on the island, watching as Josh walked back and forth through the kitchen. 

"Babe can you set the oven to 425?", Josh muttered.

Tyler didn't say anything but Josh could hear the quiet beeping of the numbers being pushed on the oven. He grabbed a large bowl from the cabinet, measuring out the dry ingredients and throwing them in one by one. He mixed them together, turning away to grab some eggs out of the fridge. When he turned around to place the bowl back on the island he was startled by a big puffy cloud hitting him in the face. 

Tyler let out a boisterous laugh, clutching his stomach as his eyes began to water. "I-I'm sorry, Spooky.", he struggled to get the words out as he continued to laugh. "I just couldn't resist." He wiped the corner of his eyes, trying to get them to stop watering. 

Josh placed the bowl down, grabbing a towel to wipe the flour off of his face. "You think that's funny?" Tyler nodded shyly, half ashamed of his actions. "Do you think this is funny?" Josh took a handful of the dry mixture and threw it at his husband. He began to laugh, "You're right. That is funny."

Tyler opened his eyes, flour falling off of his eyelashes, "Oh you're asking for it now, Joshua." He hopped off of the island, taking the bowl with him and dumping its contents onto Josh's head. 

Josh smirked, shaking his head and grabbing the full bag of flour off of the counter. He stuck his hand in the bag, throwing handful after handful of flour at his husband with no mercy. There was white powder covering the floor where the two stood and it puffed up in the air with every movement that was made. Tyler covered his face, reaching around on the counter for anything that he could find. 

Josh heard the crack before he felt thick goo running down his face. "Did you just crack an egg on my head?", Josh mumbled, straight faced. 

Tyler chuckled, "Two actually."

Josh wiped his face off with the towel. Even though it was covered in flour it was still better than having egg dripping into his eyes. He dropped the towel onto the floor reaching for the carton of eggs. Tyler jumped in front of the counter, trying to make sure Josh couldn't get the carton. He swatted the eggs off of the counter and they hit the ground with a loud thud. The two looked at each other, just staring in silence for a brief moment before bursting out into laughter. 

Josh sat on the floor, laughing loudly at the situation. "I can't believe you threw the eggs onto the floor!"

"I didn't want to be egged!", Tyler snorted.

A few minutes passed before they calmed down, the two of them both on the floor next to each other. "I don't think we have the stuff to make muffins anymore.", Josh smiled.

Tyler shrugged, "Eh. It can wait. Maybe tomorrow?"

Josh nodded in agreement, taking Tyler's hand in his. "I love you, Ty."

Tyler smiled, "I love you too, Jishwa." 

Josh leaned forward, kissing his husband gently, "Then you wouldn't mind cleaning this up while I take a shower, right?"

"You wish, Dun."


End file.
